degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Craig-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Craig Manning and''' Ellie Nash is known as Crellie''' (Cr'aig/'Ellie). Friendship History Season 3 While Ashley was devastated over Craig's cheating on her, Ellie had a mutual dislike for him since Ashley was her best friend. In Rock and Roll High School, Hell Hath No Fury (which Ashley and Ellie were both in) went up against Craig's band, Downtown Sasquatch in a battle of the band's competition. In the end, Downtown Sasquatch won and as Ashley started to forgive Craig, so did Ellie. Season 4 In Secret (1), when Craig joins a support group to help with his bipolar disorder, upon the advice of Ashley, he discovers that he attends the same one as Ellie. Craig gets mad at Ashley, but Ellie defuses the situation. Season 5 In Venus (1), while Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. Ellie then began crushing on Craig but didn't want to spoil his birthday, so she kept it a secret. In Venus (2), Craig found out about the secret and was enraged. Marco suspected the two had feelings for each other, and eventually Ellie and Craig reconciled. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Marco and Jimmy are convinced Craig and Ellie have something going, so they set the two up on a date. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that he likes Manny and Ellie is upset, but remains Craig's friend. During Together Forever, Craig departs for his solo music career. He becomes more attached to Ellie and blows off a phone call from Manny to talk to Ellie about nothing, but lies they are studying. Season 6 In True Colours, after Marco sees Ellie kisses Jesse, he jokingly asks her if this means that she is now officially over Craig. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), when Craig returns for a visit from Vancouver, both Manny and Ellie realize there's something strange about the new "rock star" Craig. When Ellie finds cocaine on Craig's floor in his room, she immediately suspects something, but is led to believe otherwise when Craig shifts all of the blame to Manny. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), Ellie talks to Craig and invites him to join her at group later that day. He actually shows up, but doesn't go in and leaves at the last minute without Ellie ever seeing him. Later, before the show, Ellie tells Craig that he needs help and is going to tell Joey. Craig kisses her and tells her he loves her, but then asks her not to tell Joey. Because of this, she feels as if she is being manipulated by him and calls him a bastard and leaves. However, she attends his show later that evening where Craig's nose begins to bleed while singing. It is later learned that Craig is heading to Calgary to go into rehab. At the airport, Craig tells Ellie that he really loves her and that he has for a long time. Ellie is very upset and says that it doesn't matter. That it's beside the point because he needs help, and she leaves. Season 7 During It's Tricky, it was revealed that a song from Craig CD was titled "Red Headed For Trouble" which was presumably written about Ellie. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Ellie and Marco travel to L.A. over winter break to see Paige, Ellie is surprised to run into Craig. He invites her to his concert that night and afterward invites her to stay at his place. Eager to get away from Marco's insistence that she deal with her family problems, Ellie goes to stay with Craig, insisting that she is over him. Craig plays Ellie a song he wrote for her while he was in rehab, "Rescue You." At first, Ellie is happy to be with Craig in hopes of finally being together, but she is crushed to discover that although Craig and Ashley are no longer touring together, he has a girlfriend named Yvette, whom he didn't tell her about. Ellie is hurt and decides to leave Craig's. . At Paige's party the next day, Craig tries to tell her that he has feelings for her. Ellie, drunk, misunderstands and leaves the party. Marco and Craig get into a scuffle that lands them both in the pool. They find Ellie on the beach, wading waist deep in the ocean, hinting that she was trying to commit suicide. Knowing she does not know how to swim, they rush after her and bring her back to shore. Later that night, Craig helps Ellie accept that she needs to go home to see her father (who, she reveals, is in the hospital suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after his tour in Afghanistan). At the airport, Craig and Ellie kiss passionately. Quotes *Craig: "Stop staring." Ellie: "Stop being an ass." Craig: "Do you know how humiliating it was, to find out in public, that my girlfriend dumped me by e-mail?" Ellie: "Oh! Oh you're forgetting on your birthday, that's a pretty good detail too. Ashley wanted to tell you herself, she wanted to wait 'till the time was right, she was... concerned." Craig: "That I'd go off my meds and go all crazy? I'm fine, you know I'm fine, we hung out all summer. And I don't need you protecting me." Ellie: "All this anger is for Ashley, buy a ticket, fly to London, and freak on her there." Venus (2) *Craig: "Ellie, wait! What the hell's going on?" Ellie: "You tell me! You're the one who called her, you're the one who sat there drooling over her like you were some perv." (Ellie turns and walks away, then turns around again): "And this? This isn't me. I don't dress up." Craig: "I'm... flattered?" Ellie: "Don't be... this, this is for the gig. This doesn't mean anything." - Weddings, Parties, Anything *Craig: "I love you, Ellie." Ellie: "I love you too." Craig: "So don't make me stop, please. I need it. Don't call, Joey." - What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2) *Craig: "Ellie, I know I messed up, badly. But I am glad for one thing; I was finally able to be honest with you. I meant what I said, & I felt that way for a long long time." *Ellie: "We'll always have L.A. right?" Craig: "Someday, maybe." -'Degrassi Goes Hollywood' Trivia *Both have kissed/been kissed by Marco Del Rossi, however Ellie had a relationship with him, and Craig didn't. *Craig's final line was spoken to Ellie. ("Someday maybe.") *They have both attempted suicide at some point. Craig attempted suicide in When Doves Cry (2) and Ellie attempted suicide in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *Craig dated Ellie's best friend Ashley Kerwin. *Ellie had a conflict with Craig's ex-girlfriend Manny Santos. *They were both good friends with Jimmy Brooks. *Craig's stepfather, Joey had a long-running relationship with Ellie's mentor, Caitlin Ryan. *They both share similarites with future Degrassi graduate, Eli Goldsworthy. *They both made their final appearance in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *They are implied endgame. Gallery images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (62).jpg images (63).jpg images (64).jpg 56546.PNG Somehow you saw someone worth saving.jpg Did you really look my way (2).jpg 544546.png Crellie degrassi kiss.jpg Craig-Ellie-Manny-degrassi-1371263-1024-768.jpg For any girl that's unhappy.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg IMG_04301.jpg Dgh+10.jpg Dgh+7.jpg Dgh+5.jpg Dgh+13.jpg Tumblr lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk38wtGNg1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvk3awhPmk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l1seQnPk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l25ntgDe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57whtbeRD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l2606rC91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5l275NdZz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwgeRCnN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwjtsRS11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwljIKBT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwooMnz61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvyrybUnla1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvysl6nwLw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ltni2g8gYt1qc1tpr.jpg 764.png 454332.png 255989.jpg ThCAR8Z31Y.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0114.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0071.jpg 3333.PNG 333225.PNG Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 Category:Conflicts